


(i like my eggs) over hard

by prosecutorpumpkin



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Breeding, Dom Ansem, Egg Inflation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oviposition, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Tentacle Sex, Xenobiology, some mild medical roleplay, sub Xigbar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 19:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20345788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosecutorpumpkin/pseuds/prosecutorpumpkin
Summary: Ansem and Xigbar don't have much time left before the World is supposed to meet its rebirth in war and darkness.Why not use what time they do have to get really kinky with it?





	(i like my eggs) over hard

The end times are fast encroaching.

Sora and his lackeys have already left this world of eternal twilight behind, and if they were to be honest with themselves, they should have as well. Twilight Town, after all, is a mere pit stop on their madcap journey.

But the end times are fast encroaching, and they don’t have time to waste. They are only able to kiss as often as the Sun does the Moon. Whether they win or lose the upcoming war is still up in the air. Whether they’ll get to do this waltz again is undecided.

If there’s any time for them to be experimental, well...there's no time like the present.

Which is exactly how Xigbar has ended up in an abandoned apartment with Ansem, one that has been transformed into an endless Dark void by a combination of his Space and Ansem’s Dark magics, stripped bare and watching curiously as Ansem circles him clinically.   


“What a surprising proposal from you...and you’re absolutely certain you would like to be my...experiment?” Ansem asks quietly, voice thrumming with subdued amusement. “Not that I would reject that.”

“Hey, look, all I’m sayin’ is that I’ve seen the way you work, and man, it’d make my day if you could work on me like that.” A grin splits Xigbar’s face as the idea of Ansem’s cool, steely gaze and scientific enthusiasm directed at him and his body made his chest warm with excitement. “And, besides,  _ anyone _ would want to take those tentacles you sprout for a ride.”

Ansem’s slow, methodical pacing around the swirling void stops as he pauses in front of Xigbar to lift his eyebrow questioningly. On cue, several dark indigo tendrils erupt from somewhere on his back, slithering outward as if to beckon Xigbar’s lust even further. It works: Xigbar swallows hard at the sight of them, biting his lip as the pulse ever so slightly, just barely visible against the all consuming Darkness.

“You  _ do _ know what these appendages are for,” Ansem warns, flickering the tentacles forward to slow start curling here and there around Xigbar’s limbs. A hungry growl is barely bitten back in response.

“Breeding tools, right?” Xigbar can’t help but bark laughter, watching the tentacles test and probe at taut muscles with growing impatience. “I know good and damn well what I’m askin’ for, and maybe I wanna be bred by you. You know...might as well go the whole way if our time to do things is limited now.”

“Oh, really? The  _ whole _ way? You want the entire experience of being claimed and bred by a Heartless?” Ansem’s voice is velvety, almost hypnotic, and his orange eyes narrow, flashing briefly with otherworldly glow. The tentacles tighten around Xigbar’s limbs, lifting him off the ground as Ansem begins to close the gap between them.

“Everything you got, oh great Lord Ansem,” Xigbar answers with a wide grin. With that line, their eyes meet, and a knowingness is exchanged between them.

After all, Xigbar hardly uses such titles without meaning.

Ansem laughs, rumbling from deep within his chest, and the Darkness seems to grow more turbulent in response as he gestures towards Xigbar grandly.

“My, look at you. Perfect specimen,” he says, voice honey-rich with pride. The way Ansem’s sharp eyes slide up and down Xigbar’s body do more to make him shiver than the thick tendrils wrapping around and squeezing his thighs.

Said tendrils get to work prying Xigbar’s legs apart even further until his lower half is stretched into a wide ‘v’, his arms bound straight behind him, and he can’t help an anticipatory chuckle. With every part of him presented for consumption, for use, it’s become clearer and clearer that his role here is just to be a good little slut and take whatever Ansem gives.

And God if that isn’t hot as  _ fuck _ .

Pressing close enough to leave a scant gap between his hips and Xigbar’s--so tantalizingly close Xigbar wants to strain against his bindings and grind against the other--Ansem strips himself of his gloves, clicking his tongue clinically. As if testing the doneness of a piece of meat, the Heartless presses a finger curiously against the other’s hole, leaving Xigbar to hiss at how little stimulation it is.

“How tight you are, pet,” purrs Ansem, smirking as he draws his fingers up to brush silky, delicate lines across Xigbar’s to-be-filled belly. “Worry not; I’ll make sure you enjoy all the pleasure I have to give. It’s the least I can do for my precious incubator.”

Blood and thoughts rush through Xigbar’s head, leaving him dizzy despite this only being the beginning of their foreplay. Outside of this, he’d have a dozen snarky comments shot out by now challenging Ansem’s reduction of him to a breeding tool, but now he bit his tongue, feeling a lazy smile overcome him. That deep baritone is damn near hypnotizing; Ansem can make anything seem appealing in that voice. And more than that...it feels good to have someone who can rein Xigbar in, just a bit. Someone who can successfully shut him up, humble him a little...he appreciates power, if that power is good enough to satisfy him.

And satisfy him Ansem will.

“With promises like those, this better be worth the hype.” Well, the snark wasn’t going to completely disappear, was it?

The only reply is a deep, dark rumble of a laugh. Another tendril erupts from Ansem’s back, slightly thicker than the others, the oily black melting into deep red the closer it got to its tip. It oozes something viscous and clear--something Xigbar gets to experience firsthand as it shoves its way into his mouth, rutting around, stopping just short of making him choke. He can’t help the drool that coats the corners of his mouth, or the way he trembles, wanting. His eye rolls up to make contact with Ansem’s cool glare, and his belly squirms with excitement. Being used, being watched like some microbe on a slide...his cock begins to stiffen interestedly, unable to hide his reaction with his splayed body.   
  


“Shut up and drink, pet.”

With a forceful suddenness, the tendril in Xigbar’s mouth begins to expand, stretching his mouth open more widely, and Xigbar flattens his tongue to make room. Just as suddenly, that thick liquid it had been drooling earlier gushes openly now, pumping and draining its warm contents down his throat. It pulses and convulses and he happily swallows load after load, seemingly endless, until the tendril begins to withdraw, leaving a lewd, thick line of spit and mystery liquid between it and his pink, wet lips, shaking with his hard breaths. He’s fully hard now without Ansem even having to touch him, and the way the Heartless runs his purple tongue across wanton lips, eyes smiling at how his cock reacts, just makes his blood run even hotter.

“Thanks for the meal,” Xigbar manages to sputter, and Ansem snorts. “What didya feed me?”

“An analgesic and muscle relaxant, to make things easier on your body,” he rattles off, seemingly detached...but his expression softens ever so slightly afterwards, as he says a little more quietly: “There’s no need to break you with this, after all.”

Xigbar can’t help but laugh hoarsely, the thick liquid still coating his throat. “I love you too, big guy, but there’s no need to break character right now. I know you wouldn’t give me more than I can take.” The liquid leaks from the corners of his mouth as he smiles, red faced and wanting, and he moans lightly, falling back into his role. “I want you to breed me. Make me yours, Oh Great Ansem.”

The plea is uttered without the hint of sarcasm either of them would’ve expected in the situation, and Xigbar’s eye widens slightly, self-aware. God, this wasn’t even a role anymore, was it? He wonders, scatteredly, if Ansem notices how sincere he is...if he is, Ansem gives no indication; the Heartless merely lifts his ungloved fingers to his lips and sucks and licks at them, coating them in a thick, lubricating substance that glimmers purple under the lights. Whatever it is, it’s definitely more substantial than normal saliva...which makes the coated finger that shoves itself inside of Xigbar more tolerable.

“Ridiculous little Nobody,” Ansem growls, and Xigbar’s hips quiver, breath quickening as he tries to get used to the intrusion. “Who are you to command me?”   


Xigbar isn’t sure if he should reply, but he isn’t given the chance to--after mere moments of pumping in and out, Ansem presses a second finger in and begins to scissor him open, working softening muscles with a deftness and skill that belies his many, many years of expertise. A moan involuntarily slips from Xigbar’s sticky throat, the sensation raw and sudden.

“You’re fortunate I’m taking an interest in you.”

His body replies before his mouth can. It squirms, inflamed with desire, trying to press further onto those surgical fingers, his skin hypersensitive, shuddering with the brush of Ansem’s long, silver hair against his bare chest when the man leans over him possessively.   


“Ohhh…” Comes the almost saccharine sigh of recognition from the Heartless. “You ache for me so badly, don’t you?”

“God, do I,” spills out of Xigbar’s mouth, and he wants to laugh at how needy it sounds.   


Thin and cruel, a smile spreads over Ansem’s face as he presses forward and kisses Xigbar, slipping his tongue inside his mouth, overwhelming and dominant. His fingers are withdrawn only to be replaced with something thicker and dripping wet, sliding in with little resistance: another tentacle. Xigbar wants to gasp, but instead his groan of surprise is swallowed whole by the other, mercilessly. His fingers curl, arms flexing against their bindings, wanting to pull Ansem in, run his fingers through that lush hair and keep him close while he feels himself stretched open further and further as the tentacle presses deep inside him.

He wants to moan openly, hips jerking suddenly as the tentacle probes that dangerously sensitive spot inside of him, and his cock feels heavy and neglected. Instead, his head is left buzzing as Ansem’s tongue, longer than any human’s, chokes him as it slithers down his throat. The muscle relaxant, however, does its job; his throat opens up past the initial discomfort, and the tentacle inside of him is joined by a second, even larger one, stretching him further than should be possible. Drool pours from the corners of his mouth, and without thinking, his eye rolls down to take a look at his suspended torso. In a view that leaves his cock twitching with interest, he notes that his belly is engorged by the tentacles, and he can see the bulges moving as they pump in and out of him.

It’s like something out of a horror novel.

It’s exactly what he wants.

Ansem withdraws from the kiss, tongue pulled back from the other’s throat, and he looms over Xigbar, mouth gaping wide and dripping, teeth glistening dangerously, broad chest rising and falling, desire rolling off of him in waves that Xigbar could practically feel. He had never looked more like a Heartless than in this moment as those bright, seeking yellow eyes seem to bore right through Xigbar, something overwhelmingly powerful and majestic and dangerous. Throwing his head back, arcing in a way that highlighted the gorgeous lines of his throat, Ansem seemed consumed by instinct and lust and the id that was being a monster in human skin: he howled, a strong, wicked sound that quickly morphed into dazed laughter. It was bewitching, drawing a laugh from Xigbar’s raw throat in turn.

“Pathetic little thing!” rasps Ansem, a fractured utterance that he seems barely cognizant of as the tentacles drive harder, deeper. “I’ll…give you purpose…! Lay back, become useful to me...as a mewling incubator!”

Was he really sinking that deep into the need to breed? Something about that eloquent man being driven to broken, desperate phrases makes Xigbar want to cum then and there, but his cock being so far ignored leaves him writhing impatiently instead.

“Dammit, Ansem...I...I can’t wait...,” he whines, wanting to goad Ansem further into fucking him harder, touching him more. To release something, anything. “Fuck…! I need it…”   


Babbling, begging...Xigbar would’ve laughed at himself were he not the one who wanted to be reduced to this in the first place. The sheer rarity of his begging, however, is his secret weapon. Through sweat and writhing bodies and tentacles, Xigbar manages to fix Ansem’s gaze with his own. His wet lips open in a moan...and then turn at the corners into a dangerous smile.

“...Please…”

His voice is immediately cut off as the tentacles inside of him suddenly still and he whines openly as Ansem’s hands slide down, one gripping one side of Xigbar’s hips, the other finally, _ finally  _ beginning to pump his aching cock _ . _ However deep in the breeding state he is, Ansem isn’t so far gone that he can’t catch Xigbar’s now unfocused gaze and knowingly chuckle, grin sharp, intelligent, and sadistic.

“Lovely...little...pet.”

The tentacles expand and contract rapidly, and Xigbar utters a nervous “fuck” as he spots the rolling bumps coming down the tendrils. He knows it’s coming, but nothing can truly prepare him when the eggs, semi hard and slightly smaller than his fist, slide past his entrance and are deposited deep inside him. The first one is so foreign, new, and heavy inside of him that his cock, dribbling precum incessantly, releases thick ropes of cum across his torso with a weak moan.   


“That’s right, come for me. Your pleasure will make stronger young.” Ansem flashes dripping, sharp teeth, stroking Xigbar through his orgasm, and Xigbar shudders, bucking his hips wildly.

The second is almost overstimulating, body writhing as much as the restraining tendrils will allow. And then comes the third, and the fourth… Xigbar loses himself, loses count somewhere around the twentieth, body loose now and primed to just take it as Ansem groans heatedly, fingers digging so deep into his hips that they’re guaranteed to leave bruises.

Xigbar can barely lift his head to look at his belly, now: round and bulging, stretched to its limit with eggs and gushing lubricating fluids. It’s so hot that he wonders if he’ll be able to cum again, so soon after his first release. The fullness is so heavy, so pleasant; he hopes Ansem will fill him up again like this. He has no issue with being his breeding bitch, used again, and again, and again…

“Heh....look,” he says, fully embracing the moment. “Lord Ansem’s…fuck...I’m so lucky to bear your brood. Right, Lord Ansem?”

So submissive it makes his ears burn, but goddamn it...goddamn it, it’s so satisfying.

Ansem, apparently, finds it satisfying too. He stumbles back, tentacles finally sliding out of Xigbar with a slick, final gush of fluid. His pants strain tightly against the sizable outline of his dick, which is finally revealed with a desperate tug at the fabric. Xigbar can barely pay attention, moaning wantonly as Ansem strokes himself to completion, cumming heavily over Xigbar’s bloated belly. The air is thick with the sounds of their strained breathing, and it takes a few minutes of charged silence before Ansem fixes himself, the tentacles slowly start to withdraw entirely, absorbed back into Ansem’s being.

With gentleness that seems out of place with the prior events, Ansem catches Xigbar’s body and holds him, sharing a final, sticky kiss with his boyfriend. The Darkness surrounding them finally withdraws, revealing once more the abandoned room they had taken for their purposes. The dimming sun filtered in, playing on the slick sweat and cum and thick fluid that slid off of Xigbar from head to heel.

“We’ll need you to rest for the remainder of the night,” Ansem muttered with a soft smile, brushing some lubricating fluid off of Xigbar’s face. “The eggs are not true eggs, of course...they’ll dissolve inside of you within a few hours. But it will be...messy.”

Xigbar laughed hoarsely, pressing his face closer to Ansem’s chest and nuzzling his pecs.   


“Yeah I figured. That’s kinda hot, though...as long as you get me some water, it’ll be fine. So let’s get to it, old coot.” He rubbed his belly softly and flashed a toothy grin upwards. “I think you owe me that much for being your ‘precious incubator’.”

“Of course,” Ansem replies quietly, and lays Xigbar down on the waiting sofa, kissing his forehead. “Let me take care of anything you need.”

Xigbar merely laughs.

“You already are.”


End file.
